


Osian's Fetching Friar

by Kumikoko



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Bullying, Drunk Sex, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Osian always gravitated towards tomboys like Tanya. But when he meets a new hero in the Askran land, he realizes he might not like women at all.
Relationships: Libra/Osian
Kudos: 9





	Osian's Fetching Friar

**Author's Note:**

> Osian in Heroes is cute and boyish in Heroes and is really kind. I used this version of him to write this fanfic although I know the real Osian is manly in the original game. He's brash and crude and somehow attracted to Tanya? That never made sense to me. How could he be attracted to a tomboy unless he was completely and totally gay? There was never anything feminine about Tanya. But then I was playing the forging bonds and when Osian is saying how pretty Libra is, and how Libra takes it as a compliment, and is all soft yet strong I knew I had to write a tiny fic about them. ;)

It was one kiss.

Just one stupid, stupid, _stupid_ kiss.

Osian paced through the forest clearing, smacking and pulling at his hair. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_!

That long blonde hair shining under the sun’s rays. The way the sweat glinted against his porcelain skin. How his illustrious, mysterious green eyes were illuminated by the heat and thrill of battle. His soft, serene voice encouraging and placating, telling him what fun he had sparring with him again.

_I just got confused_! Osian had blurted, but it had been too late. The mistake was already made. And in front of the other men! He pressed a hand to his throbbing cheek and groaned, both humiliated and rejected. _That sobering slap of his sure was powerful_!

After the men had gotten over the initial shock of seeing two men kiss on the training grounds they had burst into laughter. Osian could still hear their guffaws echo in his head and remembered how red Libra’s face became. He’d turned around then, and stalked off. _I didn’t mean it_! Osian had shouted after Libra, but the fetching friar didn’t stop.

Now Osian felt like an asshole and was hid away in the forest. He could only imagine what the other men were saying about him and Libra both. Gossip spread fast around the camp—especially in regards to who was kissing who. Privacy was almost unattainable here.

And the worst part about it—Osian thought, was that he had lost a really strong training partner. Libra was clever with his techniques and fancy footwork—traits and abilities Osian had hoped to be able to mimic and improve on. But he was almost damn sure Libra wasn’t going to talk to him again, not after the way he forced himself onto him.

When night fell he retreated to the bar tent where he hoped to forget about his stupidity at least enough for him to be able to sleep. As he entered the tent the patrons stopped chattering to stare at him, then they began to whisper amongst each other. Osian had half of a mind to confront them about it but that would only fuel the gossip so he sucked in a calming breath and then approached the makeshift bar counter.

It wasn’t much but it would work until they arrived in the next town. Osian ordered a traditional Askran beer and began to drink from it when he began to hear some of the voices rise just enough for him to overhear—which was probably the point.

“Isn’t that the new hero who was seen kissing a drag-queen in the training grounds?”

“Drag Queen? I thought he was one of those gender confused assholes trying to make his father proud by simply being in the military—as if he actually does anything here except hold an ax to look useful.”

“Shut up!” Osian shouted, slamming the thick glass onto the counter. He didn’t want to hear people talk like that especially about someone he knew—well, sorta knew. Kissed.

The patrons quieted and stared at him again. Osian grabbed the drink and exited the tent, huffing. He had half of a mind to seek Libra out to kiss him again to show everyone that a kiss was harmless even amongst men—it wasn’t like they were fucking or anything like a couple of gays!

That thought made him stop cold. Fucking. It was an ugly term, yet curiosity had him envisioning what Libra might look like positioned on his hands and knees with his beautiful blonde hair falling around his shoulders and lower back. He shook his head furiously after he realized just how much he was intrigued by the thought and took a gulp of the drink to force the thoughts to be gone.

As the night wore on he found himself in the forest again, stumbling and dizzy. What ever the beer was made from left him woozy and disoriented. He had been drunk before, of course, he was a man. But Askran beer certainly packed a punch he hadn’t thought it would. Osian sat down on a rock and pressed his hands to his forehead, trying to will the spinning away.

Lost in his own regrets and sick he wasn’t aware that he had been followed—not at all until two of the men from the bar were approaching him with slander. “Hey!” They called, their voice loud and unappealing. “We heard you like kissing pretty men!”

Their jaunts and jeers were grating on Osian’s ears but he couldn’t even think to punch their smirks off of their smug faces. Not in the drunken condition he found himself in.

“Fuck off!” Osian snapped, hoping to deter them with a little bit of aggression spicing his tone up into a not so subtle warning. He knew of these two blokes and they were jokes as far as physical strength and military rank were concerned.

They posed no threat to him—he could win a hand-to-hand brawl against them any day—any time. Yet when he stood up to intimidate them with his height and muscle prowess, he wobbled and was pushed down by the sleezy rat of a man. He tumbled and crashed hard on to the ground but he didn’t _feel_ hurt.

Nor was he overly concerned when the hefty man grabbed a fistful of his hair and wrenched his head up to face him. “What about us? You think we’re pretty too?” He jeered, his nasty grin exposing a gold tooth. “You gonna kiss us as well? Or—and I have a better idea—our cocks.”

Osian spit on him. He managed that much and was punched for it. A ringing sound echoed in his head as he collapsed onto the ground, struggling to remember which way was up and which way was down. He wobbled left and right with no real sense of direction.

“Asshole!” The ratty guy exclaimed and kicked at Osian. “That was a generous offer and compromise being you’re just a gay fuck.”

“Ngh.” Osian grunted and wrapped his arms around his stomach. With his thoughts impaired he couldn’t remember how to throw a right hook—nor could he try even if he was upright and he was pretty sure he was still laying on the ground in an embarrassing, drunken heap being wailed on by nobody soldiers.

Fucking embarrassing.

“Halt in the name of Naga, the Divine Dragon!”

Both men stopped kicking Osian long enough to turn their gaze onto a young man emerging from the bushes. His long blonde hair and lithe body made the men burst out laughing.

“Your girlfriend is here to save you!” Laughed the pig of a man who wrapped his arms over his stomach to quell some of his laughter.

“And he doesn’t even have an axe!” The rat like man added, letting out a cruel chuckle.

“N-no…” Osian murmured, his eyes widening with horror upon recognizing Libra. “G-get out of here!” Osian yelled, managing to push himself up onto his elbows. “They’ll hit you too!”

“I need not an axe, just the holy power of Naga to put these men in their place.” Libra said, pressing his hands together in prayer as he began to chant in an unfamiliar language.

“Oh what a joke,” The weighty man scoffed, shaking his head with disbelief. “We’re not scared of some scrawny priest who likes it up the ass.”

“W-well you should be!” Osian asserted, remaining low to the ground, aware of how he could lose balance at any moment. The kicks had sobered him up enough to not be spinning and on the verge of throwing up supper, but his sense of balance was still fucked up.

A strong gust of wind whipped across their faces.

“What was that?” Blurted the ratty man, becoming paranoid as he glanced around to find not a cloud in the night sky. “He—he’s controlling the wind!?”

“No way! That’s not—” The other bad guy began until being startled by another gust of wind that billowed the friar’s hair and robes, making him appear larger. “Shit, he’s one of those damn dragons! Let’s get out of here!”

With that the cowardly men ran away, racing through the forest. Their shrill screams upset the nearby owls.

Libra sighed with relief, lowering his arms. “I take it you are well?”

“Yeah, they just caught me off guard.” Osian muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He continued hastily when Libra gave him a pointed look that let him know he wasn’t buying the tough guy act. “But uh, why’d you come? And what was that? Were you really going to curse them?”

“I came to apologize,” Libra began as he helped Osian to rest on a rock. “I had no right to hit you. Violence goes against Naga’s teachings and that too is why I was merely bluffing. I have no magical powers of my own, though some of Naga’s worshippers do.”

“You really are a religious sort, aren’t you?” Osian remarked, impressed by the friar’s dedication to the religious teachings he was following. There weren’t many man Osian knew who would apologize at all, let alone be reluctant towards violence. “That’s pretty impressive—not to err, say that _you’re_ pretty—wait—I mean not that you aren’t pretty it’s just—”

“Thank you,” Libra interrupted him and folded his hands against his lap. “I know you mean well—your eyes are the honest and forgiving, unlike mine.”

“What do you mean?” Osian asked, his eyes widening in surprise. _He doesn’t like his eyes? They’re the prettiest shade of green I’ve ever seen, though. And they’re so refined and serious_.

“I walk the path of a priest, but that is all I do.” Libra responded, speaking quietly as a solemn expression dimmed his eyes.

_I know that look_. Osian thought, recognizing the haunted look in the man’s eyes. It was a look he knew well from his fellow teammates, particularly those of higher rank than he who bared the weight of decisions and deaths on their shoulders. “How many?” Was all he asked.

“Many.” Libra replied, sighing softly.

They sat together under the pale light of the fading moon in an uncomfortable silence. Murder was a difficult topic. Osian then tried to lighten the mood, beginning with a nervous laugh. “You, uh, really saved me tonight so uh, thanks.”

“Thank Naga—without Her teachings I might have turned away.” Libra said, looking away. As he turned, his hair shifted enough for a pink mark to be exposed.

“What’s this?” Osian asked, pushing the silky hair away from the odd scar to get a better look at it. “A old battle wound? You’re tougher than I—”

“No.” Libra interrupted him again as he shied away and placed a hand over the scar. “It’s not a battle wound at all, it’s a mark I received from my mother’s shoe. I just don’t remember what I did to deserve it.”

“Ah, I have a few of those too!” Osian bragged cheerily, raising one of his muscled arms to show a faint scar. “You see, I was a ornery child and she was so mad she couldn’t catch me until she did catch me and one of her nails left a permanent ma—” He stopped, noticing Libra wasn’t smiling.

The realization came slow, and hard. “Oh… _oh_.” Osian fretted, feeling like an asshole again. “Err,” He muttered, rubbing the back of his head again. “I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have pried.”

“The past is the past,” Libra said, shifting a little. “There’s nothing more to say about it.”

“Geez,” Osian sighed, having thought he had mother problems until now. He couldn’t imagine a mother hitting their child with a sharp shoe for any reason. Once or twice his father might have smacked his behind with a flat shoe but it wasn’t traumatic for him—his parents hadn’t been abusive. “And here you are protecting me when I should be protecting you.”

“Because we’re teammates?” Libra questioned, refocusing on him. “Or because you keep confusing me for a woman?”

“No—no, nothing like that,” Osian said quickly, shaking his head. “I just want to be friends is all since you’re an impressive man.”

“Who you want to kiss?” Libra pressed, tilting his head to the side as he studied his earnest eyes with an arched brow.

“Yes,” Osian responded, noting the way the moonlight illuminated Libra’s beautiful hair. When he realized what he said he became flustered, his face heating red. “No! No, I didn’t—I’m not—oh fuck it, come here.” Osian grabbed Libra’s shoulders and kissed him, tired of lying. He heard Libra gasp and expected to get hit again.

But fuck, another slap was worth the punishment of another stolen kiss. He had finally come to terms with his personal wants and he would be damned if they went unheard.

All those days chasing after Tanya because she resembled a soft-faced man was over. He had a real man before him—albeit feminine in appearance, he was strong and humble. Damaged, maybe—a tragic beauty, only made Osian want him more.

If he could have him.

To his amazement Libra did not push him away, instead he returned the kiss. Libra pressed closely to him, gripping Osian’s shirt tightly. Osian entangled his hands in Libra’s soft hair. They kissed and pawed at each other experimentally, letting their hands roam across each other’s firm, taut bodies.

“You’re beautiful.” Osian whispered, pulling away from Libra to rake his eyes over him.

“Mm, if you think so.” Libra responded, a bit uncertainly. It wasn’t the first time he had been complimented by another man, but it still felt a little weird and exciting now that he was with someone he sort of liked. Osian had proved himself on the training grounds as a capable warrior and he was kind—if not a bit brash at times.

“You, uhh, mind if I touch you?” Osian asked, wanting to fuck him. There was unfortunately no other word for it. He had a hard on for the friar and despite his earlier reservations against touching another man, he was beginning to realize he was only denying himself what he wanted because other people had acted as if something about two men kissing was wrong.

Even if it was, it felt right to him.

“You’d be the first.” Libra said, with a shy shrug. He was mildly curious and liked the way Osian looked at him.

“And the only, I hope.” Osian told him, then kissed him again. He tugged at Libra’s clothes, tearing them off in his haste to make him his.

In just a few short minutes their clothes had been discarded onto the grass near them. Their touches were heated while their skin became flushed and hard with arousal. Osian spit into his hand while Libra readjusted his position, resting on his elbows and knees.

Penetration was slow. Libra gasped, grateful for Osian’s gentle attentiveness. Osian kissed his shoulder and the back of his neck, giving him time to adjust. Once Libra relaxed, Osian began to thrust into him repetitively. He groaned and panted while Libra moaned and writhed underneath him.

When Osian finished they were breathless and sweaty, but satisfied. They redressed, kissed, and then separated for the night with the promise to meet again another night.


End file.
